


Momo

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, PTSD, off screen major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Until he tried to claw out his eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momo

You ran in and caught the younger’s slim wrists. Of course, he struggled and raged against your iron hold. You straddled him, pinning his wrists over his head, careful to keep most of your weight off of him.

The young _taichou_ had been moved in with you, as per your request. Rangiku had been made acting captain while you took care of him and Unohana tried to salvage his rapidly deteriorating mind.

You didn’t find out what happened until after but, oh, how you wish you had been there, Byakuya. By the time you had arrived, your precious snow angel was already bleeding out through the gash from shoulder to hip. You could feel yourself able to breathe a little more when Unohana declared him physically in the clear.

Until he tried to claw out his eyes.

It had started with days of silence where you couldn’t tell if the sight of his sister impaled on Hyourinmaru had ever left his eyes. You couldn’t tell if any sight reached his eyes anymore. He only sat there, his haunting eyes always in your mind for a reason completely different from the one before the war started.

You stared down at the cherubic face, scars around his madly luminescent eyes from previous attempts. You never took Hyourinmaru from him. You never had to worry about him. You knew the dragon would gladly shred itself out of existence before ever harming its master.

Suddenly and for the first time in weeks, those jewels zeroed in on your own blue-gray. You watched as, for the first time in years, those beautiful eyes filled with tears and your little dragon began to weep. His eyes closed in pain and the tears flowed freely through the closed lids, breaking through the weak attempt to hide himself.

You released his wrists so you could cradle the much smaller frame in your arms and sit up. You could feel a wet spot form on your shoulder, and you gently rubbed circles in the small back.

“Where’s Momo-nee-chan?”

For the first time ever, he called her big sister.

You could feel him tensing at your lack of answer, reiatsu beginning to flare uncontrollably again. The faux calm in his voice tore you to shreds.

“Oh yeah. I stabbed her.”

You pulled back to look him in the eyes and hope you don’t see the returning madness. Slowly, his stunning teal eyes glaze over as he stares up at the ceiling.

“I stabbed her…”

His eyes stared past you as his face lost all expression.

“I killed Momo-nee-chan…”

And you knew he was gone.


End file.
